Complicated Love
by aznchika
Summary: *ABANDONED* Chappy 2 updated! . Okay, it's another Seiftis from me! Actually, it's more of a Zell/Quistis/Seifer triangle... and there's a few other minor triangles, but ya... Anyway, it's slightly AU... but please read and review! Thnxs!
1. Breaking Up

aznchika: It's me once again! This time with another story!!! Yay! *smiles happily*  
  
Seifer: Oh hyne. not YOU again!  
  
aznchika: Hey!! What's that supposed to mean?!  
  
Seifer: You always write these weird stories! But not only that, you're endings suck!  
  
aznchika: .they do not!!! Not EVERYTHING can end happy!!!  
  
Seifer: Fine. Well, just make the ending for this 'happy'  
  
aznchika: That's for me to decide and everyone to find out! *smiles evilly*  
  
Seifer: . is this going to end up that Quistis and I won't be together?  
  
aznchika: *gasp* how'd you know?!  
  
Seifer: . damn you.  
  
aznchika: haha! Juss joking! If I feel like ending it really sad and miserable, I will. If I don't want to, then I won't!  
  
Seifer: . whatever .  
  
aznchika: eek!! Squall!!! *runs away in horror*  
  
Seifer: What? Where? *notices aznchika gone* Women, I'll never understand them.  
  
- - - - -  
  
aznchika: Stupid Fanfiction. it keeps messing up the layout of my fics. oh well, since Seifer isn't here to add anymore comments, I'll tell you some things first! This is going to be my first attempt of a triangle.or more. heh heh heh. and I hope it'll be alrite. *crosses fingers* Well, ya, this is slightly AU (alternate universe) but characters are the same. and attitude/personality SHOULD be too. anyway. first you have to know this.  
  
Characters - Quistis and Rinoa are step-sisters and have no other living relatives. Selphie is Quistis' best friend.  
  
Seifer and Irvine are close friends.  
  
Zell is the second son of a really rich family.  
  
and Squall. and Krin (pig-tailed librarian) are cousins.  
  
aznchika: One more thing. I'm *attempting* to write this story slightly different, than all my other stories. it's (hopefully) going to be written in a play script. so. I hope. *crosses fingers* this will turn out alrite. wait one more thing. all thought dialogue will NOT be in brackets this time... but in these things. [ ] .anyway, on with the story now!  
  
- - - - -  
  
(A young blonde beauty stood by the bus stop tapping her foot impatiently. Her dazzling blue eyes darted from area to area, as if she were looking for something, or someone.)  
  
Lady: "Where could he be?"  
  
(Her glasses that were perched upon her nose slid down. She lightly pushed them back up with her fingers. Next she tugged the sleeve of her pink suit, feeling uneasy. As she was adjusting the clip in her hair, she turned her head upwards as a young man ran towards her)  
  
Man: "Quistis! There you are!"  
  
Quistis: "Where were you?! I've been waiting for an hour!" She demanded.  
  
Man: "What? I'm sorry if I was doing some overtime crap!" He shouted angrily.  
  
Quistis: "I'm sorry Jake! I didn't mean to. I was just a little frustrated." Her pleading eyes looked into those of the man's.  
  
Jake: "Hey, I'm a busy man here. I have other things to worry about!" He shouted as he looked into her eyes. Slowly his anger faded and he began smiling again. "I'm sorry Quistis, I just had a lot of things to do. You know, like planning for our wedding."  
  
Quistis: "I know. You're such a wonderful person. I'm so happy to be marrying you." She smiled.  
  
Jake: "Well you better be thankful! I mean, look at you! You look terrible! It's a surprise that I love you! I mean, no guys would want to even look at you! You should be thankful. You should." He said tilting her head up.  
  
Quistis: "I know, I know." Quistis mumbled unhappily.  
  
Jake: "How about we get us some lunch?" he asked as he already began crossing the street without her.  
  
Quistis: "Okay!" She smiled.  
  
* * *  
  
Jake: "Here, sign this." Jake handed Quistis a sheet of paper.  
  
Quistis: "What is it?" She asked, taking the paper to read it. "Car insurance?! But, I don't even have a car! I don't even know how to drive!"  
  
Jake: "Well I was just thinking about our future! If you can't drive, I'll drive it! But it looks like you don't fukkin' care. So give it back." He shouted angrily and grabbed the paper. He didn't notice, but other people in the little restaurant began staring at the couple.  
  
Quistis: "I. I never said that. here, I'll sign it." Quistis grabbed the paper back and signed her name on it.  
  
Jake: "That's my girl. I knew you would understand. Come on, let's go. I might be late for work." He said as he began getting out of his seat.  
  
Quistis: "Who's gonna pay for lunch?" She inquired.  
  
Jake: "Sorry, I don't have any cash with me"  
  
(Quistis paid the bill and Jake led Quistis to a light blue, 2002 Pontiac Sunfire. Jake got in)  
  
Quistis: "Wow. Who's car is this?" Quistis asked as she tried to get into the passenger seat.  
  
Jake: "Don't sit there. Go sit in the back. And this is my car."  
  
Quistis: "YOUR car?" Quistis nearly screamed as she climbed into the back.  
  
Jake: "You know that sheet you signed? Well, you paid for this car too." He turned on the engine.  
  
Quistis: "Then wouldn't it be MY car?!"  
  
Jake: "Don't be ridiculous! You can't even drive!" He laughed as he turned the corner and stopped. "Get off here"  
  
Quistis: "This isn't my house."  
  
Jake: "I know. I know, but the roads really busy up ahead, it's hard to stop there. You can walk home."  
  
Quistis: "It's only a block away!"  
  
Jake: "I can't okay?! Now go!"  
  
(Quistis obediently got out of the car and began walking down the street, she turned around to say something to him, but he had already turned the corner)  
  
Quistis: "That's funny. that's not the way he goes to go to work."  
  
* * *  
  
(Jake is driving down the street and slowly parks onto the street, a young teenage girl opens the door and sits in the passenger seat)  
  
Jake: "Hey baby." He leans over and kisses her.  
  
Girl: "So when are you breaking up with that thing?" She grabs her seat belt and buckles herself.  
  
Jake: "You mean Quistis? Pretty soon. She's so fukkin' ugly." He laughs.  
  
Girl: "Then why are you with her?"  
  
Jake: "All I needed was for that stupid bitch to pay for this car. And then, when you can drive, it's all yours baby."  
  
Girl: "What if she wants the car back?"  
  
Jake: "There's no way she'll fight for it. She's too weak and stupid to fight me."  
  
(The two of them laugh as Jake speeds off)  
  
* * *  
  
(Quistis enters her house and is greeted by a slender lady. She wears a blue dress and has silky black hair)  
  
Lady: "Hey Quistis." She smiles.  
  
Quistis: "Rinoa, I feel like a lucky woman to have a guy like Jake!" Quistis falls over dreamily onto the couch.  
  
Rinoa: "No offense, but I think he's just using you." Rinoa says as she brushes her hair  
  
Quistis: "He isn't! We're getting married in a week!" She smiles happily.  
  
Rinoa: "Well, I think you shouldn't marry him! I think you can do so much better than that guy." She begins to apply lipstick on.  
  
Quistis: "I'm ugly, Rinoa. No guy would ever like me, it's a surprise that Jake actually likes me."  
  
Rinoa: "You're not ugly Quistis! I'm sure, if you didn't wear your hair like that all the time, and that you got contacts instead, every guy would want you. And Jake DOES NOT like you."  
  
Quistis: "Rinoa, that's what you think. Nobody likes me, period. You're pretty, you're gorgeous, every guy likes you, but that doesn't mean every guy would like me."  
  
Rinoa: "Quistis, you have to believe me. I really don't think you should marry this guy, I really think he's just using you!" Rinoa shouts as she grabs a jacket.  
  
Quistis: "Whatever Rinoa. Are you going out?"  
  
Rinoa: "Yup. Met this really hot guy! His name's Irvine, and he says he's rich!" She smiles happily.  
  
Quistis: "With you, it's all about money isn't it?" Quistis sighs.  
  
Rinoa: "Hey, I need money. Money makes life easier. And besides, I'm sure one day, when I stop mooching money off rich bastards, I'll find a guy I really, truly love. And it WON'T be for money.  
  
Quistis: "You'll never change." She laughs and watches Rinoa open the door and leave. "I'm bored. I know! I'll call Selphie."  
  
(Quistis picks up the phone and dials a number, almost immediately, someone picks up)  
  
Girl: "Tilmitt residence, talk to me."  
  
Quistis: "Hey Selphie! Wanna do something today?"  
  
Selphie: "Of course! I'll meet you at the corner store by your house in five. Alright?"  
  
Quistis: "Okay. Meet you there. Bye"  
  
Selphie: "Bye."  
  
(Quistis hangs up the phone and grabs her purse. She takes out her keys, walks out of the door, locks the door, and walks down to the corner of the street. As she waits in front of the corner store, she sees a taxi cab stop right in front of her. Next, she sees a man dressed in leather step out. He has brown hair and has a small scar near his forehead. After him, he helps another man get out. The other man has spiked up blonde hair and has a tattoo on the side of his face, and has crutches)  
  
Blonde guy: "Hey, thanks Squall. Couldn't have done it without you. Just don't tell my dad k? He'll freak if he finds out I got into a skiing accident. All he ever wants me to do is stay at his company and work, work, work.  
  
Squall: "Whatever. Hey Zell, I just have to go home and tell my aunt and uncle that I'm home. Just hold on." He says as he runs off.  
  
(Zell slowly grabs luggages out of the trunk of the taxi cab. Quistis just stares at the poor man unloading his stuff. When he finished, the taxi cab quickly drove off, which left only Quistis and Zell standing on the sidewalk. Quistis shifts position uneasily, when suddenly a cell phone rings)  
  
Zell: "Miss? Can you help me get my cell phone? It's in my left pocket." Zell asks her. Quistis pretends to not hear, and the cell rings louder. "Miss?" Zell attempts to go nearer to her.  
  
Quistis: "Are you talking to me?" She looks at him strangely.  
  
Zell: "There's no one else around here." Zell looks around them and smiles at her.  
  
(Quistis reluctantly reaches into his left jean pocket and pulls out his cell phone. She pushes the 'send' button and reaches her arm out, trying to stay as far away from him as possible. Zell can't reach to the phone, so he attempts to go nearer to her, but she backs away, making Zell try to go closer to her, but his crutch his the light pole and falls over. on top of Qusitis)  
  
Quistis: "PERVERT!!! Get off of me!!!" She screams loudly. Zell: "I can't! Help me up!"  
  
(Quistis pushes him off roughly, gets up, and starts kicking him. As she's kicking him, a young girl runs around the corner. She has short brown hair and is wearing a short yellow dress)  
  
Girl: "Quistis, what's going on?"  
  
Quistis: "This guy tried raping me!" She shouts as she continuously kicks him, soon Selphie joins in.  
  
Zell: "Ow, ow! I didn't! I was trying to answer my phone!" He protested.  
  
Quistis: "Ya, that's what they all say!" Quistis and the girl suddenly stop as they see Squall running towards them. "Selphie run!" She takes the other girl's hand and runs off.  
  
Squall: "Hey Zell, you alright?"  
  
Zell: "NO! Now help me up!"  
  
Squall: "You want me to call the cops?" Squall questions as he helps his friend up.  
  
Zell: "No. no, I don't think that's necessary."  
  
Squall: "Whatever."  
  
* * *  
  
(The two girls sit on a bench, breathing heavily and panting)  
  
Selphie: "You think he'll come look for us?"  
  
Quistis: ". he had better not! I'll tell Jake to hurt him!"  
  
Selphie: "Speak of the devil."  
  
Quistis: "He found us? Where? Where?" Quistis looks around nervously.  
  
Selphie: "No. no. Jake!" She points to behind Quistis.  
  
(Quistis turns around and sees Jake. only he's with another woman. and kissing her passionately)  
  
Selphie: ". Quistis. aren't you two supposed to get married soon.?" She asks, hearing no reply from her friend, she turns to face her, but sees that Quistis is already walking AWAY from the whole scene. "Quistis!" She whispers and runs towards her.  
  
Quistis: ".I'm not seeing what I think I'm seeing." She mumbles.  
  
Selphie: "QUISTIS! You can't just let him do that! You have to make a scene! Even if you do have to break up with him, you have to put a negative image for him! You can't let him get away!  
  
Quistis: "But I have to! There's no other guy for me!" Quistis mutters to her friend as she sits down on the grass and hugs her knees.  
  
Selphie: "There is! You just haven't found him yet! You can't let him do this!  
  
Quistis: "You're right! I can't. And I need to get my car back!" Quistis stands up and storms towards Jake.  
  
Selphie: "Car.?" She mumbles and walks alongside with her friend.  
  
Quistis: "JAKE! You. you. you. fool!" She shouts and Jake turns to face her. "How could you do this to me?!"  
  
Girl: "Easy. 'Cause he doesn't love you. He never did. And he's mine now. So go away."  
  
Quistis: "Is this true?!" She glares at him.  
  
Jake: "Quistis. I've been meaning to tell you this. but she needs me more than you need me." He smiles at the girl and rubs her stomach.  
  
Quistis: ".she. has your child?!" Tears were already streaming down her cheeks.  
  
Girl: "Uh-huh. AND we're getting MARRIED in 3 weeks. And don't congratulate us, you're not invited." She smiled and kissed Jake on the lips.  
  
(Quistis turns around and runs off, crying hysterically)  
  
Selphie: "Fukk you." She says to Jake as she punches him in the face and then runs off to comfort Quistis. "Quisty! Come back!"  
  
Quistis: "Go away. please." Quistis quickly runs into her house and locks the door, shortly after, Selphie is banging on the door.  
  
Selphie: "Quistis! Don't do this. I'm here to help you."  
  
Quistis: "I need some time alone. Please."  
  
Selphie: "Quistis, I don't want to leave you alon." Quistis cut her off.  
  
Quistis: "Don't worry, I won't kill myself."  
  
Selphie: "Are you sure you don't want to talk to me.?"  
  
Quistis: "Yes.."  
  
Selphie: ". alright then. if you ever need me, remember, I'm only a phone call away."  
  
(Quistis sat on her bed and hugged her knees as tears freely flowed down her cheek)  
  
Quistis: [I'm so stupid. so, so stupid. I should have listened to my Rinoa. I shouldn't be in this position. I should have found someone better. I'm so useless.]  
  
- - - - -  
  
aznchika: *sniffles* poor, poor, poor Quisty! How could I do a thing like that to poor Quisty?! I'm soooo sooo evil =(  
  
Seifer: Damn straight you are! I wasn't even in this chapter!!! Am I even in this damn fic?!  
  
aznchika: Of course you are! =) You're one of my main characters!  
  
Seifer: . You're evil! You're gonna make this into one of those sad depressing fics again! You stupid author!  
  
aznchika: No!! Maybe not this ficcy! And I'm not stupid! Stop calling me that! Or. or. else!  
  
Seifer: Ooooh! I'm really scared now! /sarcasm Or what? What are you gonna do?!  
  
aznchika: Ummm. I'll send my bishes after you!  
  
Seifer: Ooooh! I'm scared!  
  
aznchika: Attack him boys! . . . . . *nothing happens* Chichiri? Hoti? Ami? Guys? *turns around and see Chichiri, Hotohori, and Amiboshi playing her playstation* GUYS!!!!  
  
Chichiri: Damn this is fun! Wish we had this sooner!  
  
Hotohori: I'm still better looking than this 'Seifer' character!  
  
Amiboshi: I think this 'Quistis' is HOT!  
  
Seifer: o.O ..  
  
aznchika: Guys! Help me!! *turns to face Seifer, but notices he's gone and turns back to face her bishes, and notices Seifer beating the crap out of her Hoti, and Ami*  
  
Seifer: NO ONE'S BETTER LOOKING THAN ME!!! AND NO ONE TAKES MY QUISTIS AWAY FROM ME!  
  
Hoti & Ami: HELP!  
  
Chichiri: Ya, ya, in a sec, after I beat this game.  
  
aznchika: .. *turns to the audience* well there you have it! Chapter one! Sorry Seifer didn't really come into the chapter. but I PROMISE he'll be in the second chapter, and thank you for reading! Also, reviews are EXTREMELY appreciated! =) and if you wish to flame me *sniffles* tho I hope you don't, you may as well. *sniffles* once again, thnxs for reading! 


	2. A Date Gone Well ^.^

aznchika: It's that time again!  
  
Seifer: Time for what exactly?  
  
aznchika: SECOND CHAPTER OF COMPLICATED LOVE! Yay!  
  
Seifer: I better damn be in this!  
  
aznchika: *pinches Seifer's cheek* of course you are, sweetie!  
  
Seifer: *draws our Hyperion* don't ever do that again!  
  
Chichiri: *runs in front of aznchika to protect her* Hey, hey! No hitting girls, no da!  
  
aznchika: *hugs Chichiri tightly* you care! *smiles happily*  
  
Seifer: Since when do you get so protective of her?  
  
Chichiri: Since I need her to beat Elvoret for me, no da.  
  
Hotohori: You're only there?! When's it my turn?!  
  
aznchika: And I thought you cared! *runs away crying*  
  
Seifer, Hoti, & Chichiri: Girls... *shakes heads in disproval*  
  
- - - - -  
  
Rinoa: "Quistis? Are you okay? Selphie told me what happened."  
  
(Rinoa calls to Quistis through the door as she unlocks it)  
  
Quistis: "I'm, I'm... okay... I guess."  
  
Rinoa: "You're crying!" She exclaims as she sees Quistis huddled in a corner.  
  
(Quistis runs up to Rinoa and hugs her tightly)  
  
Rinoa: "There, there. I'm sure you'll find a better man." She pats Quistis on the back like a loving mother.  
  
Quistis: "It's not that! I forgot to ask about me car!" More tears slide down her cheek. "It was almost half a million gil! Where will I see that kind of money again?!"  
  
(Rinoa pushes Quistis away roughly and stares at her in disbelief)  
  
Rinoa: "What car?! And what half a million gil?!"  
  
Quistis: "Jake told me to sign this sheet of paper. I signed it, and it was paying for a new car and insurance for it!"  
  
Rinoa: "!!! You know what I could of done with HALF A MILLION GIL?!" She stares at Quistis angrily. "I wouldn't have to be stuck here trying to mooch money off guys!"  
  
Quistis: "I know!" Quistis begins to sob uncontrollably.  
  
Rinoa: "Hey, don't worry, we can get it back!" She reassures Quistis.  
  
Quistis: "How? I could never face him and tell him to give it to me! What if he doesn't? I don't even know how to drive!"  
  
Rinoa: "You'll make him! And if he still won't," the corners of Rinoa's mouth begin to turn upwardly into an evil grin. "there's always ways." Then she begins to laugh menacingly.  
  
Quistis: "I don't' know it it'll work... hey, don't you have a date?" Quistis questions her sister.  
  
Rinoa: "Oh ya! Gotta go! Be okay! I'll be home soon! Bye!"  
  
(Rinoa bolts out the door)  
  
* * *  
  
Man with cowboy hat: "Yo Seif, I need some cash!" He shouts as he goes into someone's wallet and takes out couple hundreds.  
  
(A tall blonde man wearing a tight black shirt with a grey trench coat walks out of a room. He sees the other man taking money out of the wallet, so he runs up and snatches the wallet away)  
  
Hot blond guy: "The name is Seifer. And stop taking money from me! Why don't you get a job for hyne's sake!"  
  
Man with cowboy hat: "Hey, I've been looking for one! But they just won't hire me! And I need the cash now! I have a hot date, and she says she's rich! If my charm works on her, then I don't even need a job! I'll just take the money from her!" He snatches the wallet back.  
  
Seifer: "Grow up Irvine. No girl's gonna like you!" He grabs the wallet back and stuffs it into the back pocket of his jeans.  
  
Irvine: "Hey! She seemed pretty interested in me when I first saw her! Now gimme some money!"  
  
Seifer: "Maybe it's because you said you were rich? When you're actually not, 'cause you don't even have a job! And no, it's my money, and you already took some!"  
  
Irvine: "Fine then. Well, just telling you ahead of time. Once I marry this chick, and I get all her money, I'll still give some money to you, 'cause you're my friend."  
  
(Seifer laughs)  
  
Seifer: "Ya sure, I'll just have to wait a million years when that day comes!"  
  
Irvine: "You're gonna regret that man. Anyway, catch ya later. Got a date with her right now.  
  
Seifer: "Ya sure, tell me all about it when you get back!" He says sarcastically.  
  
Irvine: "Nah, I don't wanna tell you all the hot stuff." Irvine walks out of the house and leaves Seifer laughing his head off.  
  
* * *  
  
(Rinoa is waiting on the sidewalk as she sees a metallic blue, Mercedes driving near her. She quickly puts on a smile, and brushes her light blue dress. The car stops right in front of her. Irvine steps out and walks towards her)  
  
Irvine: "You're looking gorgeous today." He smiles at her and opens the door for her. She gets it.  
  
Rinoa: "Why thank you." She smiles sweetly at him. [Ha, he thinks sweet-talking to me will turn me on. Well he's in for a surprise!] (A/N - in case you forgot, thoughts are written in [])  
  
Irvine: "Well where to?" He climbs back into the drivers seat and buckles the seat belt. [You better not be thinking of going shopping...]  
  
Rinoa: "Actually, I was thinking, maybe you'd go shopping with me?" [Now this is really gonna prove if you're a rich boy like you say you are]  
  
Irvine: "I thought you might like that." [... damn her. Now I'm gonna be broke!]  
  
(Irvine starts the engine, and notices that Rinoa doesn't have her seat belt on. He leans over to her, but she pushes him aside and buckles the seatbelt)  
  
Rinoa: "Oh! I almost forgot to wear the seat belt!" [What a perv. Already trying to make a move]  
  
Irvine: "Ya, I was just about to tell you." [I was this close! So close! Dammit]  
  
(Irvine steps on the gas and the drive down the street. After a short ride in silence for about 10 minutes, they reach the shopping district. Irvine parks at a meter. He gets out and opens the door for Rinoa like a gentleman)  
  
Rinoa: "Oh, why thank you." She says sweetly and smiles at him. [Don't think that just because you open the door for me like a gentleman means that I'm gonna let you take advantage of me]  
  
Irvine: "It's my duty to serve a beautiful lady such as yourself!" [You better damn enjoy this. I never do this to anyone, well, maybe except gorgeous ladies, or rich ladies]  
  
(The two of them walk down the sidewalk, side by side, but not touching one another)  
  
Irvine: "So where do you want to go first?" [Not the jewellery store. You better not go there]  
  
Rinoa: "I was thinking of getting a bracelet." [Ha! In your face! Let's see if you are rich]  
  
Irvine: "Anything for you." [Damn her. Well, might as well try holding her hand...]  
  
(Irvine slowly tries to grab her hand, but she quickly moves and points at a fountain)  
  
Rinoa: "Oh isn't that pretty! Look at it! Oh I just love fountains!" [Trying to hold my hand eh? Well, it's not gonna be that easy.  
  
Irvine: "It's nothing compared to your beauty." [Dammit, I almost got her hand!]  
  
Rinoa: "Awww, that's so sweet of you!" She smiles at Irvine. [Sweet talker, too bad you didn't get my hand] Rinoa laughs silently in her head.  
  
(Suddenly, Irvine grabs her hand and pulls her closer to him)  
  
Irvine: "You almost stepped on doggy doodle." [Finally, got her hand]  
  
Rinoa: "Oh thank you." [Sneaky little bastard! Oh well, I'll let you hold my hand for a few more seconds]  
  
Irvine: "So, what school did you graduate from?"  
  
Rinoa: "Oh, I graduated from Balamb Garden. You know, that really expensive place? You?" [Let's see if you know those rich places]  
  
Irvine: "Oh? I graduated from..." Irvine trails off.  
  
Rinoa: "Where? Sorry, I didn't hear what you said." [So, you aren't a rich boy. Then why am I wasting my time with you?]  
  
Irvine: "Galbadia Garden. You know, that really expensive place?" [Phew, that was a close one. Good call Irvy] He silently congratulates himself.  
  
Rinoa: "Oh, that's cool." [Maybe I was wrong... but he still has my hand. It's been too long, time to make him let go] "Oh look!"  
  
(Rinoa quickly pulls her hand away and points at a jewellery store. She quickly runs over to it and presses her face into the glass)  
  
Irvine: "Let's go take a look inside." [I was hoping she forgot about it...]  
  
(The two of them walk inside and Rinoa heads for the really expensive side. She then stares at the shining bracelets}  
  
Rinoa: "Miss, may I see that one?" She points to a beautiful diamond studded bracelet. [He had better buy me one of these bracelets, if he doesn't, oh, I am SO dumping him!]  
  
(Rinoa places the bracelet on her wrist and watches as the diamonds sparkle in the light. Then she waves it in Irvine's face)  
  
Rinoa: "How do you think about this one?"  
  
Irvine: [64 000 gil?! Are you mad, woman?!] "This style is outdated! I think you should try another."  
  
Rinoa: [64 000 gil, and you can't afford it for me! What a cheapskate!] "Ya, you're right. How about this one?"  
  
(Rinoa asks the lady to get another diamond bracelet, she puts it on and waves it in Irvine's face once again)  
  
Rinoa: "How's this?" [Okay, 32 000 gil. You should be able to afford THIS one]  
  
Irvine: "This is okay, but I don't think it really matches your skin tone." [32 000 gil!!! You're crazy!! There's no way I'm buying this for you!]  
  
Rinoa: "Ya, you're right." [Oh hyne. How much CAN you afford? NOTHING?!]  
  
(Rinoa places the bracelet down and asks the lady to hand her yet another one. Only this one has less diamonds and is worth a lot less)  
  
Rinoa: "How's this?" [Okay, 1000 gil is the lowest I'm going. If you can't even afford this, then screw you!]  
  
Irvine: "I think this one is perfect for you." [1000 gil! Don't you dare think that I'm gonna buy this for you!]  
  
Rinoa: "Okay!" Rinoa faces the lady helping her. "I'll take this one."  
  
Lady: "Alright. I'll go wrap this up for you."  
  
Rinoa: "Excuse me, I have to go to the washroom." She says to Irvine and gets up. [You had better pay for it]  
  
Irvine: "Okay, I'll wait for you here." [You sneaky little bastard! Fukk, now I have to pay for it. You're SOOO gonna pay me back]  
  
(Rinoa walks into the girl's washroom. Shortly after she walks out and is greeted by Irvine who hands her a little box)  
  
Rinoa: "Oh! I was going to pay for that!" She opens her purse to get money out, but Irvine stops her.  
  
Irvine: "No, no! It's a present for you." [You better reward me later for this]  
  
Rinoa: "Why thank you!" [Ha! See what little schemes I have to go through just for a measly 1000 gil bracelet?!]  
  
(The two step out of the store and heads to Irvine's car. He opens the door for her and she gets in. Then he closes the door and climbs into the driver's seat)  
  
Irvine: "Well, do you want to go for dinner?" [You better pay for it]  
  
Rinoa: "Oh, I don't think so. I have a headache now." She places her hand on her forehead and pretends to look ill. [You wish buddy! There's no way I'm gonna pay for dinner] "Could you drive me home?"  
  
Irvine: [NO!!! I just wasted a 1000 gil on you, and now you want me to drive you home?!] "Sure. Are you going to be okay?" He tries to place his jacket on Rinoa, put she grabs it out of his hand and places it on by herself.  
  
Rinoa: "I just need a little nap, that's all." [Trying to touch me now eh? Tough luck, gotta try again later]  
  
(Irvine turns on the engine and drives down the street, heading to her 'house' (A/N - remember that Irvine thinks Rinoa's rich, so she pretends to live in a rich house) Rinoa pretends to sleep, but actually has one eye open to make sure Irvine doesn't do anything to her. After a short while, Irvine parks by the sidewalk, exactly where he picked Rinoa up. She immediately notices this and pretends to get up)  
  
Rinoa: "Oh! This is my house." She hands the jacket back to Irvine and gets out of the car.  
  
Irvine: "Let me walk you to the door, you might stumble." [I'm not gonna let you go that easily]  
  
Rinoa: "Oh, I don't have a headache anymore!" [Don't think so!]  
  
Irvine: "Then do you want to go get something to eat?" [I'm not going to let you get away from me!!!]  
  
Rinoa: "I'm not hungry."  
  
Irvine: "You want to get a drink?" [Come on, I have to get something for that 1000 gil I spent on you!]  
  
Rinoa: "Not thirsty." [Still not giving up?]  
  
Irvine: "Want to look at the stars then?" [Come on! I'm getting desperate here!]  
  
Rinoa: "I'm a little sleepy." [Fine then. I'll give you a little treat]  
  
(Irvine walks right beside her as he's trying to get her to go somewhere with him. But before he could reply to Rinoa, she leans over and gives him a small, short, sweet, little peck on the cheek. Irvine stops talking and just stares blankly as Rinoa begins walking away again)  
  
Rinoa: "Good night!" She smiles menacingly when she turns around so she can't face him.  
  
Irvine: [1000 gil for a little kiss on the cheek?! Argh! I should of grabbed her or something!!!]  
  
(Irvine walks to the car and drives home, angry at himself, and at Rinoa)  
  
* * *  
  
(Irvine walks into the house opening the door really roughly and slumps on the couch. Seifer is sitting on another couch, watching TV)  
  
Seifer: "So how'd it go, Romeo?" Seifer asks as he munches on some Doritos.  
  
Irvine: "All I got was a pathetic kiss on the cheek for a thousand gil!"  
  
Seifer: He chuckles slightly. "Ya, and over half of it was my money."  
  
Irvine: "Excuse me?" He sits up.  
  
Seifer: "I recall you taking 600 from my wallet before you left. So now, you owe me 600 gil." He continues munching on Doritos.  
  
Irvine: "Hey, we're friends aren't we?" Irvine chuckles nervously.  
  
Seifer: "Okay, have it your way. You can take your stuff and leave."  
  
Irvine: "WHAT?!" He jumps from his seat and looks at Seifer angrily.  
  
Seifer: "You never pay me back, and you never pay for rent! I'm not responsible for you! So there's no way I'm gonna keep giving you money and pay for rent all the time. You eat like a pig too! You should see the food bills!" He turns off the TV and stares at Irvine, almost laughing at him.  
  
Irvine: "Seif... come on, we're buddies!"  
  
Seifer: "It's Seifer. And if you're gonna continue acting like this, then no. Why don't you find yourself a job?!"  
  
Irvine: "I'm looking, I'm looking."  
  
Seifer: "There's going to be an empty position at my work soon. You should try and see if you can get the job."  
  
Irvine: "Maybe..."  
  
* * *  
  
(Quistis is sitting on her bed with a pad of paper and a pen in her hand. She stares at the paper, and is interrupted when the door opens. Rinoa walks into her room)  
  
Quistis: "Home so soon?"  
  
Rinoa: "There's no way I'm letting a guy touch me. You know me!"  
  
(Quistis laughs)  
  
Rinoa: "Notice anything new?" She waves her wrist in front of Quistis. Quistis suddenly grabs her wrist and stares at her in awe.  
  
Quistis: "Rinoa! How could you buy this?"  
  
Rinoa: "I didn't. Irvine did."  
  
Quistis: "Oh." She releases Rinoa's wrist and goes back staring at the pad of paper.  
  
Rinoa: "Whatcha doing?"  
  
Quistis: "Writing down ways on how to get my car back, and how to teach Jake a lesson."  
  
Rinoa: "Ooooh! Can I see?"  
  
Quistis: "Sure." She hands Rinoa the pad of paper. Rinoa looks at it in disbelief and begins flipping pages.  
  
Rinoa: "Quistis... this is unbelievable!"  
  
Quistis: "I know."  
  
Rinoa: "YOU HAVE NOTHING WRITTEN DOWN!!!"  
  
Quistis: "I know."  
  
Rinoa: "I take it that you don't have a plan."  
  
Quistis: "No." She looks down in shame.  
  
- - - - -  
  
aznchika: "Hi, hi! Well here's chapter two! And I'm sorry there's no Seifer/Quistis interaction yet. Don't worry! I promise there will be some next chapter! I promise, I promise!!! Oh, and I should have mentioned this before... this is my FIRST attempt to a humour fic!"  
  
Seifer: "That's what you always say!"  
  
aznchika: "Don't talk to me! You and Chichiri and Hotohori hurt my feelings before! DON'T TALK TO ME!!! *runs off to Amiboshi and hugs him tightly*  
  
Amiboshi: "Stop...h...uggin...me!!! You're... killing... me!!!" *begins to turn blue*  
  
aznchika: "How come none of my bishes like me?!" *let's go of Amiboshi and beings to cry*  
  
Amiboshi, Hotohori, Chichiri, and Seifer: "You're point?"  
  
aznchika: *begins to cry even more* "Why?!" *sniffles*  
  
Amiboshi: *whispering to the other guys, minus Seifer, since he's not aznchika's bishounen* "I think we should do something. I feel pretty bad."  
  
Hotohori: "Maybe you're right. She DOES let us play her FF8..."  
  
Chichiri: "And she did help me beat Elvoret after I made her cry..."  
  
Amiboshi: "How do you cheer a girl up anyway?"  
  
Seifer: "Just give her a hug. That should do the job"  
  
Hotohori: "I guess..."  
  
(Hotohori, Amiboshi, and Chichiri all run up to aznchika and gives her one big, big, big hug! Which makes her turn all blue, because she can't breathe. Then, she passes out, and the guys realizes what they did)  
  
Amiboshi: "Uh-oh. What do we do now?"  
  
Chichiri: "Run away, no da!"  
  
(The three of the run away and leave a passed out aznchika and a confused Seifer behind)  
  
Seifer: "What the fukk?" *Seifer then notices the passed out aznchika and also runs away* 


End file.
